


Inevitable

by bananapudding



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Come Facial, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapudding/pseuds/bananapudding
Summary: Nobunaga can be a very giving partner, and Okita can be a very sensitive one.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I figure now's as good a time as any to unveil this little HC of mine... I've always thought Okita's a trans woman, so that's how I've written her here! No one has to agree with me, but I'd prefer no rude comments about it, please.

Nobunaga is less selfish in bed than one might expect. At the very least, she’s less selfish than Okita had expected before they first began sleeping together. Nobunaga believes it her right to take as much as she gives, but oh, does she ever give—her favored position between Okita’s thighs is a testament to that fact.

“Ah, Nobu…”

Nobunaga glances up from further down on the mattress. She still has the tip of Okita’s cock in her mouth, and she makes an inquisitive humming noise that sends tingles all the way down to the base. Only after a couple seconds of working her lips around the head some more does she pop off, hand taking the place of her mouth.

“Something the matter?” she asks, palm moving back and forth in quick, measured strokes.

Okita’s thighs tremble. “Nothing, I just.” She stammers, then takes a deep breath through her nose and says, strained, “I’m not, um. At this rate, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last.”

“Oh. Well, that’s fine, isn’t it?” Nobunaga grins. “You know I don’t mind swallowing.”

“Th-That’s not—!” Okita’s tongue feels too thick for her own mouth, jelly-like as her legs when Nobunaga gives her a small, gentle squeeze.

“If you want to do something else, you can say so,” Nobunaga says. She traces a delicate thumb around the tip of Okita’s cock just to watch her twitch. “Now may even be the best time for that, actually.”

“I mean, this is fine, it’s. It’s good,” Okita says. One of her hands absently slides down to weave its fingers into Nobunaga’s hair, less as encouragement and more to ground herself. “But I didn’t know if _you_ wanted to…”

Nobunaga rolls her shoulders a little, scoots her body up even closer. “Mm, like I said, this is fine. But if it gets a little too much for you to handle, just let me know, _Souji-chan._ ”

The way her name falls off of Nobunaga’s lips like syrup can only be meant to mock her, but it still brings heat to Okita’s cheeks. “Shut up, I told you it’s fine,” she manages to protest, skin prickling at the smug shine in Nobunaga’s eyes. Nobunaga is often like this, more impressed with herself than she needs to be, but Okita can’t argue that her pride is completely misplaced. She is, after all, very good at what she does. “Just, whatever! Keep going.”

To her credit, Nobunaga complies without argument. Unsure where else to direct her eyes, Okita watches as Nobunaga cranes her head down again to give her a long, languid lick from base to tip. Her tongue runs up and down the shaft, idle as if to taste, then stops to circle the head. Unconsciously, Okita’s grip on Nobunaga’s hair tightens. Her hips quiver with the effort of keeping them still under the warm puffs of Nobunaga’s breath, the slick heat of her tongue, rolling up and over and around like she’s not really thinking about it. There’s nothing calculated in her movements. Okita would guess it’s because there doesn’t need to be. She’s close enough to the edge as is, and seeing Nobunaga drag her mouth over every inch of her is only helping her along.

“Nobu,” she moans again, the knot of pressure beneath her gut swelling, swelling, “Nobu, I—”

“Hmmm?” Nobunaga hums with her mouth pressed to the side of Okita’s cock, low and deliberate. She doesn’t move to speak, though. The corners of her eyes betray a smile as she locks them with Okita’s and slides her lips back up, right up to the tip, and presses them there in something like an open-mouthed kiss.

It’s not very much at all. Hardly anything, really. It’s too much. Okita screws her eyes shut and sees white instead of black.

The seconds seem to bleed together by the time she remembers to open her eyes again, residual shudders still running through her legs. A peek down at Nobunaga reveals that she appears as stunned as though she’d just come herself. The reason why is immediately obvious.

Nobunaga is the first to collect herself. She brings a thumb up to wipe across her nose and cheek, and as she examines the pearly fluid she comes away with, her expression splits into a grin.

“Oh my god,” Okita breathes, both hands flying to cover her face. “Oh my _god._ ”

Nobunaga bursts into a fit of cackles. “Wow. Wow! You really weren’t kidding when you said you were close, huh?”

“Of course not! But I didn’t, didn’t mean to on your face—”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Nobunaga cuts her off, halfway breathless with laughter. “Oh, man. I guess that sort of thing can’t be helped sometimes, either.”

Okita parts her fingers enough to peer through them and blanches when she sees Nobunaga licking her thumb clean. “Ew, don’t do that!”

“Why not? Gotta clean up somehow. You know I don’t mind swallowing it, I’ve done it before.”

“But that way is just… ugh.” Slowly, Okita withdraws her hands from her reddened face to muster the most disapproving look she can manage. “Well, whatever, just know I’m not gonna let you kiss me if you do that.”

“What?” Nobunaga draws up onto her knees with a childish pout. “Come on, that isn’t fair. You didn’t even pay me back yet!”

Ah, there it is—the reminder that although Nobunaga is generous in bed, she almost always expects her efforts to be repaid in full. Okita, in turn, is almost always willing to do so. Now is no exception, though she struggles to shrug off the lingering embarrassment of what just happened.

With a quick and determined shake of her head to banish that humiliation from her mind, she tosses her legs up around Nobunaga’s waist and rolls to straddle her against the mattress. Nobunaga stares at her with wide, startled eyes, but her overconfident smile returns before long, as though she finds this sequence of events all incredibly amusing.

“I’m going to return the favor,” Okita says, voice level despite all the blood rushing to her head. “I won’t let you kiss me. But I’ll kiss you.”

“Oho, how interesting. Kiss me where?” Nobunaga asks, making no move to stop her.

Okita doesn’t answer with her words. They both know at that point that she doesn’t need to.


End file.
